Why Me?
by angelxx22xx
Summary: So, another fic about how our favorite, strawberry blond haired, Iggy lost his sight. My version, so you could give CCs, reviews or Flames. I suck at summaries, but give it chance please.


**So, yeah, my first Maximum Ride fic. I guess, I've been reading a lot of these from the past days, and came up of my own version. So sit back, relax and enjoy and REVIEW later kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Maximum Ride.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Iggy's POV:**

I sat on my own dog cage, hands on the bars and my wings were out for everyone to see. There wasn't any use into hiding them, our only problem is surviving the experimentations.

I was experiment number 8. One of the part-avian mutants an organization called 'the School' made. A part of the mutants they breed, for experimentation and such.

And my life had been hell since the moment I was born. With the others, whom I came to know as Max, Fang, Nudge, someone called 'the Gasman' and small 4 year old named Angel, we lived in a small part of the establishment.

My name is Iggy, and that's what myself and others came to know me off. Third successful bird kid next to Max. And we're still infants when we woke up in this hell-hole.

"Iggy. Iggy, wake up!" Max whispered from the adjacent cell. Being 9 years old, I sat up groggily and wiped the sand out of my eyes. Max always woke up first, since she always came up with these plans of breaking out. But none of them were actually made, because we're always afraid to do something that could kill us. Who isn't?

"Max." I yawned and opened my eyes. It looked like only Fang, Max and I were planning today. 7 year old Nudge, 4 year old Gazzy and small Angel were snoozing away in their cages, hopefully in a place better than here.

"What time is it?" I yawned, patting my mouth. A small window near the door told me that the sun had risen. Only a few hours away from torture.

"I don't know. But listen." Max said urgently. Fang just leaned back on his cage, crossing his arms and watched us intently. "I over heard the white coats talk. They were planning on something."

"That would be the day when they take leave and don't do experiments on us." Fang said. And that was the longest thing I ever heard from him.

"Yeah. I guess nothing surprises me anymore." I sighed. My wings fluttered a bit, something I've wanted to do up in the open air.

"But their sayin-" Max was cut, when the door suddenly opened. Her brown eyes widened a bit, and she retreated into the shadows of her cell. I don't blame her. The color white always meant something bad for us.

"Experiment eight." A bass voice sounded. I retreated to the farthest end of my cage, not wanting to be the first to be experimented on today. "Ah, Iggy right? Well, Iggy, come on. We've got something for you." He said.

He leant down, his brown hair neat and tidy, with a clip board in hand and opened the hatch.

I took one last look at my friends, and they looked scared. Afraid for me.

I looked back at the man, as he tapped his foot impatiently. I guess I should've resisted, be a little rebel, but I knew it would only make the experiment worse.

"I'll be back." I mouthed Max, and she nodded a bit. I hope I will, but I wasn't the one to keep it as a promise. Shuddering a bit, I crawled out, and stretched out my stiff muscles. It was good to be not crammed into a small crate, too small for a creature like me.

"Come on. Move." The man ordered and I walked past the double doors, something we do everyday, and move back in here with aching muscles, hollow look and beaten bodies.

It was a nightmare. The stench of chemicals reaching my nose before I even got a chance to look around. My eyes watered, but I couldn't look weak. They were waiting.

Four lab coats stood around a metal bed, their tools on a bench and their heads were covered with masks and other crazy scientist use into covering their faces. I gulped, and the man ushered me on the operating table. I shouldn't have been surprised if I wont get dissected or something, but it doesn't mean that I was used to such pain.

"Experiment eight. Okay, place your pretty head on the bed please. Nicely done. Now, Raphael," the head white coat ushered the brown head man into my side. "strap him down." And so I was.

"Okay, lets begin shall we?" A more feminine voice said, from my right, and I was too panicked to look.

And then came the torture. Something was taping my eyes open. I tried to force it shut, but I couldn't. Several words and tools were exchanged. But I was too busy with closing my eyes to make them out.

And then, the dreaded scalpel came into my line of view.

Pain, only the pain was what my mind could register. I screamed, moaned and even begged them to stop but they wouldn't.

'STOP!' my mind screamed. They were in a multi-dollar institute, but they couldn't afford even a small dose of sleep serum or something? Pathetic.

But the pain doesn't stops no matter how I cry. Hot liquid poured down my checks, a horrible smell of rust slightly lingered in the air. Why me? Of all of us, why me? I guess my luck really stinks.

And with one final scream of pain, I fell into the peace of darkness, where the pain is slightly dulled, and I could be placed into a short rest.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

So yeah, the pain did stop, but the nightmares never ended. Even when I'm fully awake, it never ceases to chase me around. Stirring from my sleep, I guess you could say that I thought I was asleep.

"Shh.. He's stirring." Max's voice reached my ears before I opened my eyes. "Iggy, Iggy, are you okay?" she whispered from across the isle.

"Am…am I dead?" I asked, uncertain if it were a dream, the after life or reality. But I'd rather have the first two than the third.

"No Iggy." She chuckled a bit, but she sounded relieved, sitting up, I shook my head and opened my eyes, only to find no colors, shapes nor people in front of me. Just black. "Iggy…are you- are you okay?"

I tried to close my eyes, and open it again. But nada, nothing, nothing but black.

"Iggy, what did they do?" I heard Nudge say. It was weird how she seemed to be chatty in her position. But she wasn't talkative now.

"My- my eyes. I can't see." I whispered, and my throat almost closed up. I cant see! What did they do?

Just then, heavy footsteps sounded, and everyone hushed. White coats. Again.

"Experiment eight, could you see." A feminine voice sounded. It sounded angelic, but I knew I couldn't trust anything that could do with the School.

"Nope." I said, sounding brave, but I felt the tears coming. The woman made 'tsk' sounds and mumbled something about hitting a nerve.

"Well, it seemed like it was an utter failure." She mumbled, and I sense no comfort in her words. "Sorry kid, but I think your sight wont come back." If only I could bite her.

"Don't be. You're the one who did this." I growled hot tears forming. The girl made another 'tsk' noise and headed out.

I guess it was already evening, the way some crates around me snored heavily and some were even having nightmares. I missed all my meals, my free time and yet I don't feel sad for missing it. Only scared of what happened, and what will happen.

"Iggy. It's okay." Max sounded pitiful, but I wouldn't look weak. Sighing, I leaned back into my crate.

"It's okay." I said but don't feel any happier. "I'll just..sleep it in."

"We heard you. At the operating room. We heard you." Fang said. Always the direct talker. "Screaming."

"I'm fine." I snapped and curled into a ball. If only I was small enough to be left unseen. "Just, just go to SLEEP!" funny, I wasn't like this. But it seemed like things change.

I heard shuffling, probably them trying to get the best position in their cages. I would never know if their position would see me, but I couldn't help it anymore. Tears fell from my eyes.

But the only problem, it smelled rustic and felt sticky. The taste of blood in it when I stuck my tongue out.

And if my friends, only friends saw me, they never spoke up, nor used comforting words. Because they know nothing is comforting at my situation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So, what'ya think? Like it? Love it? Shun it? REVIEW!**

**P.S.- This will be a one shot, but I'll show Iggy's life more later.**

**P.P.S.- I'm crazy, so any more CCs, Flames and Reviews are taken in.**

**P.P.P.S.- I love Iggy!**

**P.P.P.P.S.- I don't know if it's P.P.S. or P.S.S.**


End file.
